How It Was Intended
by Jxuii
Summary: It was never easy for him but he will never quit until everything is the way it was supposed to be. Normal, while his life never will be he can at least make others' lives normal
1. Fire I

Fire I

Fire was everywhere. The smell of charred flesh and burnt wood. The feeling of despair filling the air. Piles of bodies littered the stone paths of the village. Complete destruction loomed over the people of the Henzo clan. A small child was watching from a hill top. Far away, "Go away!" 'No one wants you here!" "STOP!", cried the boy. " I yelled… why did I yell? I'm going to get killed." He thought to himself when there was a sudden pressure around his body and then blackness. He felt a rush of wind and he felt as if he was jumping. Then he felt a hard stop and a quick gust of wind, this time bigger. The last thing he remembers seeing before the warm grasp of unconsciousness took over him was a young man with blonde hair and a pair of soft, easy going, blue eyes. A white robe with flames lining the bottom. 'Fire!' He tried to get up and run but his eyes had already shut and his body almost paralyzed.

He awoke in what appeared to be the same room as before, if the pictures of the men on the walls were any indication. He saw the same spiky blonde hair as before and the blue eyes as well. However there was no robe with flames on it.

Good morning, you were asleep for a long time… well I guess I would be to after what happened. Do you remember what happened kid?" The strange blonde man asked. I nodded, too afraid to speak. The man gave what seemed to be a look of pity, then suddenly his face changed as if remembering something, "Ah I didn't even introduce myself, Hello my name is Minato Namikaze, the Hokage of Konohagakure what is your name kid?" This guy and his questions. The kid sat there on the small red couch for a minute.

"I-Iz-Izanagi." He stuttered and cleared his throat, "Izanagi, Hokage-sama." He said with a quick inclination of his head since he was still seated on the couch.

"Ah Izanagi, a strong name. I like it." He gave a smile that could make even the most hateful person falter for a moment. "Anyways I am sad to say this but I could not reach you're village in time to catch the ones who did this, however I had more ninjas with me to help save anyone else. Currently I am waiting for them to come back." As he finished that a young boy who seemed barley older than Izanagi appeared in the room, with white hair the seemed to defy gravity.

"Hokage-sama," he said with a deep but quick bow, "I have the report on the Henzo clan." The blonde man looked at the boy standing before him and cast a glance at the young boy sitting on the couch against the wall. The strangely dressed ninja got the message and looked at him as well. Izanagi just sat there with his gaze on the floor, embarrassed that they were staring at him like that. "Understood Hokage-sama" The white haired boy said with a bow and vanished from sight.

Minato looked towards Izanagi again and walked over to the boy. When he got close he knelt down and stared into the boy's scarlet eyes which, Minato noticed with some interest, was the same color as his hair, which made it look like bloody waves that went across his forehead. The only time he saw eyes that color were the Uchiha's prized Sharingan. However Izanagi's eyes held no tomes in them. Finally he said after a deep breath, "Izanagi-san I know it will be hard but I need you to tell me everything you know about the Henzo clan, okay?" The boy nodded and the Hokage gave that same smile that warmed the heart and soul.

* * *

The genius Namikaze was troubled. Izanagi was treated terrible. As far as Minato was concerned there was nothing wrong with him except his eye color. Most people from the Henzo clan did not have red eyes, they were black, similar to the Uchiha. 'So they shunned him because of his eyes…' He let out a deep sigh. With the small village housing the clan being allied with Konoha he would have a lot of paperwork. However he wasn't a genius for no reason, and with the a shadow clone puffed into existence with a cloud of smoke and took his creators spot at his desk.

Minato would normally do all the paperwork but he needed to tell his wife about Izanagi. Speaking of the young boy, the silver haired Anbu that brought him from the village appeared in a small swirl of leaves signifying a Shunshin.

"He is at rest in the hospital, Hokage-sama." The masked Anbu reported.

"Thank you Fox, you're dismissed" And with that the Hokage flashed away with his signature jutsu.

* * *

Kushina was mad. No she was livid. You could see strands of her hair standing up and floating around her, akin to the tails of a certain demon fox she housed. Minato had told her of the way the children of the Henzo clan treated Izanagi because of his eyes. It made her remember her childhood when kids would bully her because of her hair.

The Yellow flash had yet to tell her of what happened to the clan because she had suddenly started leaking her killing intent, causing him to sweat. "Where are they I'm going to go down there and teach those kids a lesson!" She has steam coming out of her ears as she stomped towards the door. Right before she opened it though Minato spoke up.

"Kushina…" He let out a troubled sigh trying to prepare himself for what she was going to do, "You can't… they're all gone. The village was set on fire and raided. No one was ready and some Anbu were coming from a mission when they found Izanagi. They tried to save more but having to fight off all the shinobi and put out the flames was too much for the one squad."

Kushina almost broke down right there. Her hair instantly fell back into place and her body started to tremble. 'Another clan gone...for what. What did they do! Why!' Her thoughts started to become more aggressive and her breathing became more ragged.

"Kushina…Kushina...KUSHINA!" She had finally heard him and turned to him calming down slightly looking into his eyes. She embraced him and calmed down even more. "I'm sorry Kushina-chan, I wasn't fast enough…"

* * *

A/N: Heyyy guys, soo I meant to update this sooner but my computer is kinda broken and even as you read this it is. So I resorted to using my phone to write this. Anyways hope you like it. Review to let me know what to work on or what you want to see happen and I may be able to make it happen ;). I may even answer some questions you may have for this one or later chapters. Ja ne :)


	2. Update

**_Hey guys… I'm alive still I just wanted to let you know why the progress has completely stopped for my stories. So I have a chapter ready for HIWI but I re read it and wasn't happy with it so I went back and changed it again, I still wasn't happy after I read it again so I took a few days break and came back. The same results. So I decided since I'm still in highschool, ik I'm not that old, I'll work on getting my writing skills to a point that I'll be happy with before I publish anything I'm sorry for anyone who was looking forward to regular updates but I can't put those chapters up if I'm not happy with them. Thank you for understanding. Ja ne_**


End file.
